There has been known an album generating system for generating an album laid out so as to dispose a map of traveling spots at a center of a screen and so that a user can see a relationship between the map and images disposed around the map by connecting the images and image capturing positions on the map by lines based on tag information such as information on position, image capturing time and others tagged to data of images captured at the traveling spots as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1998-126731 for example.
However, there has been a case that an image containing a person and an image containing an other person such as a tourist who is not related to that person at all are stored in one and same page of an album when the album is generated by the technology of JP Laid-Open No. 1998-126721. Such album cannot be what reflects the intention of the cameraman and is what spoils interest of the cameraman. An album recording a travel for example is desirable to be generated so that images containing friends who traveled together are laid out in one and same page.